


boy don't be proud (it's okay you're in love)

by 4419



Series: people call it love [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, I think i am spoiling, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: What do you do if the one you love, hates you back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo it's me :^) i am back after finals ;;;-; i tried to write something that i haven't written before i hope i have justice to this hehe  
> sorry for all the loopholes, this was rushed : ((

To say that Na Jaemin _hates_ him is an understatement, a very very big understatement. He can go on and on about the things that he despise about Mark fucking Lee. The biggest thing; him being the ultimate fuckboy of the school. Jaemin doesn't even like the word _fuckboy_ because he says it _makes me cringe how pathetic it is_ but he can he describe Mark properly with the word. _He's pathetic too, so why not call him something that represents him._

  
Mark just moved from Canada to South Korea two years ago and he thinks he's everything cool; that's another thing Jaemin hates him for.

  
"Just because Jeno found it cool that he speaks english, it doesn't mean he can be their friend." Jaemin angrily points out as he glares at the group of boys walking towards the table on the other side of the cafeteria.

  
"Please don't tell me you're saying your daily monologue again." Chenle sighs helplessly as he looks at Donghyuck who is sitting next to Jaemin.

  
"Unfortunately, I think he is." Donghyuck snickers looking back at Chenle before staring at where Jaemin is glaring daggers at, "when will you stop undressing Mark on your mind?" He jokes when he sees Jaemin taking a sip of his orange juice.

  
Jaemin coughs the juice upon hearing Donghyuck's statement to which the other received a punch on his arm. "What the fuck are you saying? What undressing? Do you hear yourself?" Jaemin hiss between angry coughs but his two friends just laugh at him. Donghyuck mutters something Jaemin couldn't understand and proceeds to eating his food.

  
Their table was silent for a few minutes before Chenle speaks up saying, "But you like him though." Jaemin was about to protest but the bell rings before he even has the time to open his mouth. Chenle and Donghyuck grab their things and left immediately leaving Jaemin alone with his thoughts.

 

 

+

 

 

The name Mark Lee has a name people in their school would swoon over just by hearing it, not even seeing the person behind the name. That's how students are head over heels with him. But with his friends, he's just another dork who loves the company of people who understands him. Mark hasn't been living in Seoul too long that's why he find it funny how he's gathered so many attention already. He isn't complaining though.

  
At the moment, he's with his friends Jeno, Renjun, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Sicheng; sitting on his bedroom floor trying to neglect their homework and deadlines just once for fun and truth spilling.

 

  
The attention, sadly, is pointed to him now and it's not good as he looks at his friends' knowing gaze. "What is it?" He speaks carefully, studying their glances.

  
"I bet Mark likes someone." Taeyong spills his thoughts. The others agreed, their teasing looks changed with curiosity. "I mean, you've gone out with boys and girls a lot but you never told us you _like_ them or even have feelings for them? It's why people call you a flirt." The older states and laugh.

  
Mark pouts, _ah that word again_. It's not really what people think it is, really. He's not a flirt or whatever you call it. He just gives chances to people who wanted to go out with him. But the results always ends up badly which is why he ends it as soon as it started. He was never satisfied with them. They all just want someone who's _famous_. He shakes his head trying to get back to the conversation.

  
"I'm not a flirt, hyung. You know that."

  
Jaehyun, who is sitting next to him, pats his back and smiles understandingly, "We know, Mark. We were just kidding."

  
"Let's play a game!" Jeno shouts, making Renjun cover his ears with his hands mumbling an annoyed _can you keep it down a little._ Jeno didn't mind and tells everyone about his plan, "How about we play baskin robbins 31?" He smiles excitedly.

  
Sicheng looks at him weirdly, "isn't that for drunk people?"

  
"Well," Jeno coos, still smiling at his friends. "we can change it! Instead of drinking, how about we dare the loser into doing something?" The circle looks at Jeno understandingly before agreeing through a series of _ooh_ 's and _aah_ 's.

 

  
Jeno started the game by saying numbers one to three, making Renjung groan so he only said number four. The games moves along, and Sicheng is on the edge of his seat hoping Taeyong wouldn't say three set of numbers because he will lose. But Taeyong gladly only said number 26, and Sicheng happily said number 27,28 and 29. Jaehyung was also glad Taeyong didn't said two or three numbers, he said immediately cheers 30.

 

One person though, during the whole game, was sweating an ocean because he doesn't want to lose to these guys. It will bring him no good. But sadly, luck isn't on his side tonight. He hears his Jaehyun hyung cheers 30 happily, making him scowl and say 31, which made everyone else smile proudly.

  
"You lost!" Jeno points at Mark still with his excited smile plastered in his face. _Jeno_ , thinks Mark, _is very weird today_.

  
"What do you want guys?" Mark raise his left brow at them.

  
"Confess to your crush and ask them to go out with you!" Jeno answers, loudly, and he sees Renjun glaring at the other, so close to stitching Jeno's mouth.

  
"Yeah that would be nice! Do it, tomorrow, after school we'll be watching from the rooftop. Confess to him near tho soccer field, so we could see you clearly." Taeyong instructed. Mark grumbles and tries to hit them with his pillows one by one but the others succefully avoided his attack.

 

  
+

 

The next day, Jaemin went to school looking like he hasn't sleep in one month. It looks like it, because his Chemistry teacher changed the deadline of their research today. He had to revise and add other things to it and send it before four am. He glares on the flooring as he walks to his first period class.

  
He opens the door and proceeds to sit on the chair next to the window and next to his best friend. And Jaemin, sadly, has to deal with Donghyuck's loud and annoying mouth early in the morning. Not like he isn't used to it but he still gets annoyed every time.

  
"It looks like you were attacked by Chemistry." Donghyuck jokes wiggling his eyebrows as Jaemin looks him, disbelieving. Jaemin tells Donghyuck to stop his jokes because he isn't funny, right at the time Mark walks into the room wearing _that leather jacket again_ with his usual plain white shirt, ripped jeans and black timberlands. _He thinks he's so cool, doesn't he?_

  
"You're staring." Donghyuck points out, snapping Jaemin out of his internal battle. The other glares at him.

  
He hears his classmates whispering near him as Mark walks to his seat. Hana, as he remembers, walks to Mark when the boy placed his bag on the side. She pulls out something from his pocket and gives it to Mark, "please read it." Jaemin scoffs when Mark takes the letter and thanks the girl.

  
"Don't get jealous. He's not yours." Donghyuck interrupted his thoughts again but before he hits him their teacher enters the room.

 

As usual, his whole day consists of Donghyuck's unbelievable remarks and Chenle's mocking laughs, and of course, Mark Lee's annoying existence. Jaemin wouldn't have it any other way. _Actually, he wants it to be but he thinks that's surreal._

 

 

It's already seventh period and his friends, Donghyuck and Chenle have different classes. To add to that, seventh period on wednesdays are seventh period with Mark Lee. It's worse that Mark sits next to him during the whole period which is why he can't focus on the lesson. He wants to push the guy away.

 

 

  
Mark, on the other hand, is having an internal battle with himself on whether he should ditch this dare or not. He thinks it won't really bring any commotion if he will not do the dare but on the back of his mind, he doesn't want his friends to think he's coward and lose their trust. What he is scared of is that, his crush hates him. He knows that ever since he saw those beautiful eyes glaring at him. And what's scarier is that he is sitting beside him right now.

  
He gulps when he absentmindedly let his eyes wander to his side, seeing Jaemin licking his dry lips before writing on his notebook. Mark can't take this.

 

The bell successfully made Mark wake up to his thoughts and he remembers he needs to do the dare. He tries to stay composed before tapping Jaemin who is fixing his things. Jaemin raise his head, irritation evident in his features. "What?" He mumbles.

  
"Stay. Meet me near the soccer field. It'll be quick, I promise." Mark says before leaving Jaemn behind.

 

  
He thinks it's crazy that Jaemin will come to where he wants him to be. Mark thinks it's crazier that he can see Jaemin walking towards him, but he's not alone.

 

 

The cool winter breeze slaps their faces harshly as the five of them stand near the railings of the rooftop, looking over to see their friend, Mark, fidgets nervously and sees three guys walking towards him. Taeyong smiles scanning the scene below them.

  
"Not Donghyuck. I'll seriously fight Mark if it's Donghyuck." He hears his ever happy dongsaeng curse as he watch the three boys stop in front of Mark.

  
"I don't think it's Donghyuck though." Taeyong smirks when Jeno looked at him then back at the scene and he sees Jaemin standing closer to Mark.

 

 

  
"What is it?" Jaemin says confidently, his arms crossed in his chest as he look at Mark, trying to make the latter frighten of him.

  
"Look, uh, can they leave first?" Mark points his forefinger to the two beside Jaemin but the other shakes hid head and told him to just say what he has to say. Donghyuck, who is smiling smugly, has noticed Mark's friends up in the college building's rooftop but he doesn't point that out. He think he already knows what this since will end up with but he still gapes when he heard Mark says it.

  
"Okay, okay. Well, I like you okay? I-no, my friends wanted me to confess to my crush, and I thought this was not gonna be that hard. But _it_ is that hard. I know you hate me, Jaemin, but give me a chance and go out with me? Please?"

 

Chenle and Donghyuck was left speechless and their usually loud mouth, open in shock. Mark's friends saw it clearly what Donghyuck and Chenle looked like and they laugh, "I guess he finally confessed. Look at how Jaemin looks at Mark." Taeyong laughs.

 

"What?!" Jaemin whispers angrily, trying to muffle his irritation because there are people watching the soccer practice and he doesn't want to gain attention.

Donghyuck, before Jaemin could grab him by the hand, told them that he needs to go home and help his dad make dinner. Chenle followed saying he has piano lessons at three. Jaemin grumbles even more when he felt the awkward tension between the two of them and decided to speak.

  
"Look Mark I'm never falling for your tricks. I know you're trying to collect your toys as fast as you want but _I will never let you play me_. Stop with this already, I don't believe even a little bit of it. You probably know I don't like you, so why even go to me? Tell your friends pranks are over you can't fool me." Jaemin sighs as he finish his statement and leaves Mark standing there, his heart shattering to tiny bits of pieces.

 

 

+

 

 

Jaemin went back to his normal routine after the _prank_ that Mark played. He forgets that all and thinks of only things that will matter to him years from now, _like his studies and stuffs._ Donghyuck sees Mark's friends going to their usual table but Mark is not with them again. He knows Jaemin noticed this, it's been two days.

  
"You're sulking." Donghyuck points out making Jaemin look at him with his annoyed look, it doesn't fazed him anymore. He knows his best friend is just denying everything to himself.

  
"Am not," Jaemin whispers before chewing his food aggressively, muffling his surroundings by it. Chenle just stares worriedly at his hyung and tries to signal Donghyuck but the latter was looking at his best friend just as worried as him.

 

 

Jaemin tells himself his days have never been better but he's worried, he won't say that out loud though. He tells himself that he's like this because he's scared that he might be the suspect if ever something bad happens to Mark, _yeah, that's it._

 

  
He walks slowly, trying to breathe the cool winter breeze when he feels his shoulder being touched. He turns around only to find Jeno and Taeyong looking at him curiously. "What?" Jaemin asks, and it feels like he's been saying that word almost everyday now.

  
"You know Mark meant what he said to you." Jeno says, losing the grip on Jaemin's shoulder.

  
"I don't care."

  
He faced his back to them and proceeds to walking but Taeyong grabs his wrist before he could turn away. Jaemin shakes his hand harshly and Taeyong didn't had any choice but to let go. The younger decided to run before the two catch him again. He goes home, panting from all those running and tries not to feel guilty about everything he has done this week.

 

 

  
Mark still hasn't come to school a week after the confession, and Jaemin has to admit he's gettint worried but he still isn't saying anything about it. He just wish that Mark was just out of town or went back to Canada or something. And he doesn't want to point out that his heart almost drop when he thinks that the other might have went back to Canada.

 

 

 

+

 

 

Jaemin goes to school later than imagined and it's all because of the essays that has been keeping him up the whole weekend. He sees Donghyuck waiting for him outside his house together with Chenle. He waves and smiles at them and they proceed to walking down the bus stop.

  
"You seem alright, what's up?" Chenle speaks, making the two turn to him.

  
"Me? Well, I finished everything I have to finish and I hope this week will be better." Jaemin smiles; his usual bright, heart-fluttering smile.

  
"That's good." Donghyuck replies.

 

 

The three of them chatters as they walk along the hallway, they didn't noticed the commotion at first but one of Donghyuck's classmate went up to him and ask if they've seen Mark today because _he's absolutely stunning._ Donghyuck shakes his head and looks at Jaemin to see if he was listening. The other, as expected, was paying no mind to it and just stuffing his books quietly on his locker.

 

 

  
Mark, after almost two weeks of not showing up, finally had the courage to go to school again but with a different look. During the whole time he was gone, he thought of a way to maybe make Jaemin think differently of him. He isn't giving up. He knows he's liked Jaemin ever since he had bumped into him on his first day. Even if he tells himself that it's just infatuation that day, that immediately became a bigger feeling inside his chest.

 

  
"I told you to call me Minhyung, not Mark." He retells his friends for the umpteenth time today. It's already lunch and he hasn't seen Jaemin or his friends anywhere.

 

 

Jaemin saw Mark. He saw him as a completely different person. Contrast to his odd look before—leather jacket, ripped jeans—all those things one teenager would think looks cool, Mark was wearing simple clothing—a mustard colored sweater, blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. He looks away at the view and goes to find where his friends are seated.

 

 

+

 

Two days later, Mark finally saw Jaemin, still his usual self. _He looks stunning_ , Mark says to himself. _Minhyung_ knows that he did this because he wanted to change. He knows that if he doesn't do this his chances with Jaemin will get more negative than it already is. So he tried. He tried to go to class on time, raise his hand if the teachers ask something, do well on quizzes and exams and be polite to everyone. He hears the bell ring and he goes to class quickly. It's wednesday, which means first period and seventh period with Jaemin.

 

  
He sees Jaemin one afternoon during lunch time in the cafeteria. It's the first time seeing him after his leave. Minhyung thinks he's falling in love. And falling in love might seem like a huge deal for a seventeen year old but, yeah, he's falling in love. He doesn't know when this will stop but he hope it will never do.

  
Jaehyun smiles when he sees his friend looking at Jaemin lovingly and hopes Jaemin would finallt notice Mark's good intentions.

 

  
Jaemin on the other hand is glaring at his food because he knows, he can sense Mark is looking at them, at him. He wants to snap and look at him, tell him to stop. But he can't. He knows it'll be dangerous if he looks at Mark one more time. It's crazy of him to think like this, how Mark is making him think like this whatever this is.

 

Donghyuck tells him to stop torturing his macaroni and cheese at the time Mark comes up to them and tap Jaemin's shoulder. "Can we talk? Please?" Jaemin shakes his head in disapprovement, still torturing his food.

  
Mark has had enough so he grabs Jaemin's wrist, forced him to stand and follow him. Jaemin shouts, not minding the bystanders' stares at them.

 

 

Jaemin kept defending himself by biting mark's arm and kicking his legs but Mark pretended to not get hurt and drag them to a secluded area at the back of the school. He pinned Jaemin against a wall and place his hands on both sides of Jaemin's head, he went closer to him so Jaemin couldn't escape.

  
Mark draws closer, near the other's ears. "I'm sorry, Jaemin-ah. I'm really sorry for everything." Before Jaemin could protest or say whatever he wants to say, Mark kisses him. His lips linger a little longer on Jaemin's lips before he noticed his cheeks getting wet. He looks at Jaemin and pulls himself away when he sees the younger crying.

  
He leans again, whispering _I'm so sorry, Jaemin-ah, please forgive me. I love you so much_. But Jaemin just kept on crying. He kisses Jaemin on the cheeks lightly, making the younger stop. He smiles to himself when he sees Jaemin placing his head on his shoulder. They were silent for a few second.

 

 

Jaemin looks up after a few seconds and looks at Mark, who is waiting for him to speak. "You know I hate you." Was Jaemin's first words and Mark was surprised that it had no tint of venom in them. "I hate you for making me feel thid way. I hate that, even if I say I hate you—I _don't hate you._ Hate is such a strong word, but you're stronger that I can't even describe you with it." He mumbles nonsense, their eyes locked together as tears spill through Jaemin's eyes.

 

  
Jaemin told Mark he was not believing anything his heart is telling him. Telling himself that this is just another way of Mark to lure people into going out with him and possibly break their hearts over again. Mark still kept on whispering to him, apologizing to Jaemin for making him feel this way.

  
He admits to the younger that he became like this because he wants to forget about Jaemin. He wants to believe that all he ever thought of Jaemin was mere infatuation but look at him two years after, still mourning over him.

 

 

As Mark speaks, Jaemin scans his face intently. The older follows his eyes and as it landed on his lips, Jaemin looks back at him. Mark didn't even think twice and crash his lips to Jaemin's again. The latter didn't resist and kiss him back. Mark licks bottom of Jaemin's lips which made the younger open his mouth for Mark. When they pull away, breathing heavily, Jaemin stares at Mark and the other was doing the same.

 

Jaemin breathes an _I think I like you_ before he kisses Mark again. They kiss and kiss and kiss until they got tired of if, unaware that lunch is over and they're late for class.

 

 

  
+

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin, still not sure how it happened, sits with Chenle and Donghyuck with the rest of Mark's friends in one table during lunch time. Mark has his arm wrapped around Jaemin's waist and the other snuggling Mark from his side. Their friends would say they're sappy, Donghyuck would say it still shock him that his friend would date the last person he's ever want to get stuck on an island with but chenle would just stuff two pieces of fries inside Donghyuck's mouth before he even finish his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you know what song i got the title from kudos to you ^3^ )  
> 


End file.
